Various elongated cleaning devices have been devised to apply soaps, lotions, and other cleaners and cosmetic preparations to areas that are normally inaccessible or difficult to reach using one's own hands. For example, portions of the back of a person are normally difficult to reach. Disabled individuals may be unable to reach one side or another, much less their back. Thus, an elongated device may be used to assist cleaning.
Conventional cleaning devices include a sponge or brush affixed to a handle. In each instance, the installation and removal process is quite complex and conducive to error. In many instances, releasable attachments lack sufficient integrity, making the pads susceptible to unintended release. In many other instances, the attachment is permanent.
Due to the aforementioned problems, conventional extended cleaning devices have not succeeded in the marketplace. What is needed is a reliable cleaning device that is easy-to-use, configure and maintain and well suited for hygienic, dermatological, cosmetic, therapeutic and other uses. The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.